Elena and Varian:Redemption
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: An Elena and Tangled Crossover where Elena and Varian make up, Spoilers for The Magic Within and Rapunzel's Return


Hey Guys, thought I do this crossover in honor of Elena of Avalor and Tangled. **Spoilers for "The Magic Within" and "Rapunzel's Return."**

* * *

Ash and Varian got Elena in jail as they took over Avalor.

"Varian, Why would you do this to Avalor?." said Elena

"I want to you to know I wish it didnt come to this, but when someone trust you and you betray them, well this is what happens." said Varian

"My kingdom needed me, I couldnt do anything about the amber, I had to stay and help my people. I never meant to break my promise to you Varian, we were friends." said Elena

"You see that's the beauty of my plan, in the end after your memory has been erased, we can be friends again." said Varian

"But wiping away everyone's memories is only making it worse, these people did nothing to you." said Elena.

Varian felt sorrowful."It's not what they did to me, it's what I did to them, and there is no way they'll ever forgive me."

"You don't know that, I'm sure the people of Avalor will forgive you if you just give them a chance." said Elena.

"I kidnapped your sister, I threaten their crown princess, I helped Ash take over the kingdom, Do you think any one is gong to give me a second chance? I dont think so. No making them forget is the only way to fix what I've done." said Varian

Then Ash cut in.

"Yeah,small change of plans, now that Elena is back there is no time to get your memory formula right." Ash said. "However, I am still going to use the formula you created, your Quirinium explodes! I will use it to blow up the barrier to Takaina and take it's magic and when I do, I will destroy Avalor!"

"What No! No! We argreed no one would be harmed!" Varian exclaimed.

"Relax Varian, you dont want to end up on the wrong side of history, you understand right partner?" said Ash

Elena silently pleaded with Varian not to go through with this.

"Your right so I'm gonna have to ask you...to drop your tamborita and step inside that cell!" Varian pulled out one of his alchemy bombs.

"You dare turn against me boy?" Ash challenged.

"Im getting on the right side of history." said Varian.

Varian threw the bomb at Ash, but it turns out he threw the wrong one.

"oh oh sorry, yeah uh, that was a bath bomb." said Varian

Ash put Varian in the cell along with Elena.

"You've made your choice, Takaina awaits." Ash said as she left.

...

Elena was trying to get out of of the cell while Varian was just sitting on the prison bench feeling sorry for himself.

"All I wanted is for my father to be proud, Of course if he were free from the amber now and saw everything I done, well he be ashamed." said Varian.

Elena felt sorry for him.

"You know, standing up to Ash was pretty brave." said Elena.

"Look, I know how it feel to have someone you trust let you down, for me it's family. you know a person for so long untill they reveal their true colors.I mean once you go something through like that, how can you trust anyone again?" she thought about Esteban, when she found out that he was the one who helped Shuriki take over Avalor and killed her parents.

"I don't know,that's why I thought if I could make you forget everything we could be friends again learn to trust again. But I guess life doesn't work that way." said Varian.

Elena and Varian smiled at each other as they related to each other about their betrayals.

Suddenly Naomi,Gabe,Mateo, and Carla came to the rescue.

"Hey! need someone to break you out of jail?" said Carla.

Carla picked the lock to open the crystal door.

"Guys!" Elena ran to her friends and hugged them.

"And where do you think you're going little man?" Gabe as he walked up to Varian and rubbed of his fake goatee.

"Guys, were going to have to trust him." said Elena,

"After everything hairstripe here has done, you want us to trust him?" said Naomi.

"Yes." said Elena, "He's the one who made the formula that Ash can use to destroy the barrier so she can get the magic of Takaina, we need him."

Varian smiled at Elena because he knew he could be trusted again.

* * *

**Questions:**

**What do you think of this Chapter?**

**Can Elena and Varian relate about Betrayal?**

_**Please answer in review section**_


End file.
